Nick and Stevie together!
by kepc
Summary: Could Nick and Stevie make a couple? ONE SHOT enjoy :


Alex is out fencing and is angry. Nick is supposed to be helping and yet again he's late. Eventually Nick's Ute pulls up. "Where in the bloody hell have you been? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" Nick grins and says "Steady on Alex I'm here now, how about you use some of that anger on the fence posts."

Alex and Nick have always had a fairly open relationship when it comes to discussing girls. After half an hour of working Alex has calmed enough to say. "So how's Tess going?" Nick says "I suppose she's alright." Alex looks puzzled and says "I thought you'd been going over to Drover's the last few nights." Nick grins and says "Yes I have." "Right." Alex says.

Later that night Alex and Nick pull up at the pub and the Drover's Utes there. Alex says. "Tess and the girls might be here.' Nick says "No it's Stevie." Alex looks at him and says "How do you know that?" Nick walks towards the door and says "Because she told me she'd meet me here." Alex heart drops and he's unsure why. Inside Nick walks straight over to Stevie she stands and smiles at him. He reaches for her and she lifts her arms up around his neck and he leans down and kisses her softly. Back at the door Alex stands watching, he feels sick to his stomach. This isn't right Nick is supposed to be with Tess not Stevie.

As Nick releases her she smiles at him and asks. "Do you want a beer?" Alex has walked over to them so Stevie says "Hi Alex I'm about to order some beer do you want one?" Alex is dumbfounded but answers "Yes thanks." Stevie moves off to get the beer and Alex says through gritted teeth" Nick what in the hell do you think you're doing with Stevie? You're supposed to be with Tess."

Nick laughs and says "Calm down Alex I'm a big boy I can make my own choices. Stevie is amazing. I've never had a woman like her before I think I've died and gone to heaven." Alex stands looking at him and says "What about Tess?" Nick says "Tess is a fantastic girl but Stevie Wow she is funny, intelligent and has the sweetest nature and mate she is stunning, and man what she can do with those curves." Alex says angrily "Don't talk about Stevie like that Nick!" Nick chuckles and continues. "A man could die of pleasure Alex." Alex hits him and knocks him to the ground.

Stevie sees the hit and races over and says "Alex what in the hell are you doing?" Nick is sprawled on the floor. Nick rises and runs at Alex pushing him into some tables and chairs, they crash around on the bar room floor, Nick moves over Alex and hits him as hard as he possibly can. Alex! Alex! Alex! Are you alright? Alex! He comes too and can hear Stevie's voice again she asks "Alex are you ok? Alex!"

He breathes deeply in the darkness; the silhouette of Stevie is leaning over him. She's naked, she places her hand on his chest and says "Alex are you alright you're heart is racing? He tries to focus on time and place and why is Stevie naked. "Stevie where's Nick?" Stevie grins and says "Over on Drover's with Tess and the girls. Why where did you expect him to be?" "Was I dreaming?" He asks sounding confused. Stevie says "Yes you've had a nightmare you were thrashing around and trying to yell. I couldn't make out what you were saying but you sounded distressed. Are you alright?'

"Where am I?" She leans over and kisses him and says. "It's alright Alex you're in our room and in our bed on Kilarney." He thinks and says "Where are the children Stevie?" She smiles and says "They're all in bed Alex and they're safe."

Alex inhales and says "I dreamt we were at the pub and Nick was kissing you and telling me you were stunning and I punched him and he hit me back." Stevie chuckles and says "Why would you dream that. I love Nick but like a brother." Alex rolls over and pulls her into his arms and says. "I watched him kiss you and I felt sick to my stomach." She kisses him and holds him close and says "Alex you're a nut case. Honestly Nick and me together! Think about it, Nick wouldn't have a hope in hell of controlling me now would he?" Alex laughs and says "Cowgirl you'd be way too much woman for our Nick to handle." They both laugh.


End file.
